The invention relates to an end turn arrangement of a stator of a dynamoelectric machine.
The invention is advantageously used wherever electrical machines are used as a generator or as a motor in the higher power range. Examples of this are gearless wind turbines and tidal power stations which require very large generators for converting mechanical energy into electrical energy.
Electrical machines in the higher power range are frequently designed with so-called form-wound coils such as are disclosed, for example, in DE 195 29 970 CI. These are pre-formed bundles of conductors which are wrapped with a generally strip-shaped insulating material. To produce a form-wound coil, a raw coil is usually wound first and subsequently spread so that it can be laid in slots of the stator. As the conductors of the individual form-wound coils overlap piecemeal in the region of the end turns, the end turns of some conductors are bent in such a way that they point outwards viewed in a radial direction after installation in the stator. In this way, it is possible to enable form-wound coils with bent end turns and form-wound coils with non-bent end turns to be overlapped. Such an arrangement for a single-layer form-wound coil winding can be seen in FIG. 1. As can be seen, form-wound coils which differ with regard to the bend of their end turns are laid alternately in the slots of the stator. Two of the form-wound coils used in each case have a bend in the region of the end turns which points outwards viewed in the radial direction. These two bent form-wound coils each overlap a non-bent form-wound coil.